


Party

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [5]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like ‘looking adorable’ is an unstated rule of being a powerful man in this kind of world. Jun is just thankful his supposed client at the party doesn’t look like they want to snap his neck off at any moment. Too bad he can’t say the same for that tall and dark bodyguard. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.

_Seventeen, Seoul 09.57 PM_

Seventeen’s annual party is an event where every regular customer that matter is invited personally by Seungcheol to celebrate his beloved birthday. It is also an event where some of the rarely available hosts like Jihoon and Seungcheol himself actually present to mingle for a night. The usual dark atmosphere of the club is lighter and a lot of people, hosts and guests alike, are enjoying themselves immensely all over the room.

Jun laughs at the scene on stage where Jeonghan introducing latest addition to their family, Lee Chan, to the crowd and he looks like he’s ready to bolt at any moment. Hoshi takes a pity on the boy before ushering him down the stage and continues on, passing the microphone to the long haired man and walks to the Seungkwan at the end of the stage.

Jeonghan says thank you before his soft voice fills out the whole room, singing twenty while locking his gaze to a certain black haired man who is holding a small black forest beside the stage. Cheers and impromptu birthday song erupted from the guests when Seungcheol walks up after the song is over and letting Jeonghan blows the candles on top of the cakes.

“I never see you around,” A pretty brunette interrupts Jun interested staring at scene on stage, “Are you also one of Seungcheol’s boys?”

“I am,” The black haired man unconsciously runs his hand through the suit before answering the famous actress beside him, Kwon Yuri, “This is my first time coming to this party.”

“He is not a regular Yuri noona,” Seokmin walks closer while half dragging Chan to their spot, “Thank you for coming here all the way from Daegu.”

“You know I wouldn’t miss Seungcheol party, Seokmin,” Yuri nods at Jun before looking at the youngest host around her, “Hello cutie newbie.”

Jun laughs along with the vocalist when Chan reddens suddenly because the pretty tanned lady is talking to him, “Hello.”

“Will he be here or with you back in Daegu?” Yuri looks at her favorite host before continues, “He blushes easily, I like it.”

“I think Seungcheol hyung want him to be close to Soonyoung hyung right now,” Seokmin tilts his head a bit before smiling warmly, ”Of course he blushes, you look very gorgeous tonight.”

The actress giggles at the other compliment. She continues to chat with Lee chan, smiling even wider when the younger cutely stutters his way through the conversation. Jun observe the chit chat with mild interest when Seokmin pulls on the sleeve of his white coat and subtly motions the entrance with a nod.

The newly arrived group has six very different people as members. The tallest blonde scans over the room quickly before holding the hand of a cute looking man with round eyes and immediately detaches from the cluster to mingle with other guests. A man with pinkish blond hair also scans over the room before locking his eyes with Jun before subtly whispering to the brunette, Kim Jongdae as Jun has been told, beside him and leaving the group as well.

On the other end, a tall young man with prominent dark circle under his eyes and striking piercings is clutching the hand of another young man with messily styled black hair. Jongdae says something to him, he immediately looks at Jun and Seokmin and smiles disarmingly.

Zhang Yixing looks too young and too cute to be the most powerful man in Changsa.

Seeing that as a clue, Seokmin slowly touch Yuri’s hand for attention before speaking with teasing tone, “We have a lot of people to see and much more handshakes to make,” He winks, “I’ll see you around Yuri noona.”

Jun sends the youngest betrayed look an apologetic smile before following Seokmin’s footsteps. They stop side by side in front of the group and he can almost feel the tallest one watches him curiously, gaze moving up and down in contemplating manner. Seokmin smiles warmly before he speaks, “Good evening gentlemen.”

Jun focuses on the man in the middle, “Welcome to Seventeen.”

“Nice to see you again Seokmin,” Jongdae curls his lips in a smile and watches the other host, “Who is your new friend?”

“Jun hyung,” Seokmin wets his lips before continues, “I see you also bring companies with you.”

“That’s Zitao,” The brunette motions the youngest to his left before continue, “And you already know about Yixing.”

“I hope you will have a good time here,” Jun grins to the quiet Zitao before looking at Yixing again, “Seungcheol hyung has been waiting for your arrival since the party started.”

“He sure knows how to throw a party,” The black haired man watches Seungkwan singing on stage before slowly moving his gaze around, “Too bad he is not here to welcome me himself.”

“Seungcheol hyung is waiting for you in his office,” Jun can feel Jongdae is staring at him intensely, as if wanting him to say something specific, “Wouldn’t want to discuss something so important in here, now would we?”

Jongdae’s smile lit up his whole face as Yixing chuckles and answers him, “Shall we go now then?”

Seokmin leads their way through the party, passing a curious Hansol and Wonwoo.  Jun can feel that Soonyoung eyes is secretly following them from the stage. The silent journey through the dimly lit hallway is interrupted when Zitao is murmuring in Mandarin to the other two, fast and quiet.

“I still don’t understand why we are doing this Yixing-ge.”

“I am curious that’s why,’ Yixing tilts his head to the youngest a bit, “The leader looks promising.”

Zitao pouts unhappily, “I don’t even know how these guys work.”

“I do and they are pretty good,” Jongdae pips in, “Aren’t you curious about Korea Zitao?”

“I am, but that’s not good enough reason to do this,” The brunette chuckles softly at the other’s petulant tone, “And Jongdae-ge has no room to talk, he was born in this country.”

“Seungcheol hyung main reason is also curiosity to be honest,” Jun talks back in Mandarin, turning his gaze to Zitao and grins, “And if Zitao-ge wants to play around here is Seoul, I am more than happy to be his tour guide.”

Yixing laughs at Jun’s words, patting an embarrassed Zitao on the back before answering, “Is that offer goes for me too?”

“Sure thing.”

“We are here gentlemen,” Seokmin raps his knuckles to the wooden door, Jihoon answer is almost unheard through the thick barricade, before opening the room to reveal Seungcheol and Joshua are also inside, “Please.”

Yixing curiously walks in and beams to the other occupants, Jongdae following closely behind and Zitao timidly trails the older two. Seokmin closes the door before turns over and leaning back on the wall, sighing in relief. Jun follows the other example and leaning on his side, totally focuses on the younger vocalist.

“If this is going well,” Seokmin looks at the other before mumbling, “You know you will have to go to Changsa.”

“Yeah,” The black haired man bits his lips, “And we are going to need new dispatchers.”

“Dino looks promising.”

Jun raises his eyebrow in question, “Is he good enough?”

“With enough training,” Seokmin smirks, “He will be.”

\-----

_EXOtics, Changsa 03.46 PM_

“I told you they are good.”

“You were the one that didn’t believe me,” Yixing looks up from the files that Seungcheol gave him the day before to see his friend is currently sitting on his leather chair and spinning around childishly, “Insisting to go all the way to Daegu to see them yourself.”

Jongdae laughs and stops the chair to stare at the other seriously, “What are you going to do now?”

“We will see, but I do like Seungcheol and his very persuasive contract,” The black haired man smirks, “This is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to use cameos from another fandom, a lot.  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
